ChamAlien (Earth-68)
This is the version of ChamAlien that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''ChamAlien '''is a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. Appearance ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large gray lizard with darker gray camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance. In Argit 10, he has a brown colored camouflage pattern on his body. For his appearance in Dimension 23, see Color Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon ChamAlien. Weaknesses Same as canon ChamAlien. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances ChamAlien was unlocked when the Omnitrix scanned Charles in Advanced Training. Appearances By John * Things Change (first appearance) By Lucci * Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) By Gwen * Knight's Temple (goes Ultimate) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle Clone Created by Animo * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By John * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * Escape * The Alliance (John Smith 10) * Prisoner (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) By John * War Game Phantom Watch * Zombie World (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * In the Shadows (first re-appearance) * Realization (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) * White Lotus (by clone 2) Omniverse By John * Battle of the Ogia (first re-appearance) * The Vampire Strikes Back (John Smith 10) * The Enemy of my Enemy (John Smith 10) * Place in Destiny * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 By Alpha * Nanite Attack By Metal John * Mutant Battle Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) ChamAlien is used by Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Blaze Spear) Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) ChamAlien first appears in the Null Void, attacking John. He the alien that appears the earliest that is used the least. In Wild * Stranded (JSXFF) By John * Stranded (JSXFF) * Cosmo Canyon Dimension 216 (Argit 10) ChamAlien appears as one of Argit's original aliens. * Argit 10 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Color Man (John 23: Megaman) Color Man is the version of ChamAlien in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His coloring is a blue camouflage color, and he wears the Mega Tech Armor. His eyes are three different colors, and the Mega Buster is his left hand. He has no extra abilities with the Mega Buster. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Lightning Strikes Twice * Colonel Malfunction Dimension 763 (Omnimania) ChamAlien is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Megaman, his name is Color Man. By Megaman (as Color Man) * Resonate Spirit * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Plug Man) By Albedo * The Imperfect (goes Ultimate) By Ben * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Four Arms) By Samurai * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) ChamAlien is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. See also * ClouAlien * ColorMan Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Merlinisapiens